marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-6160)
Bruce Banner AKA The Incredible Hulk is the strongest member of the Avengers and is the member of the team that the villains worry about taking down. Bruce Banner was exposed to large amounts of gamma radiation and became THE INCREDIBLE HULK: STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!! History Early Life When Bruce Banner was a child, his father would beat his mother and little Banner was afraid to do anything. At a young age he was already very intelligent. As a child he was also abused by his father because of how jealous Brian was of Bruce. The person who helped him stay calm (besides his mother, who loved and deeply cared about him) was his older cousin Jennifer Walters. One night, Bruce's parents got into an argument that led to the death of Bruce's mother. His father was sent to a mental home and Bruce was sent to live with his paternal aunt Susan Banner. Education Bruce went to a scientific high school and soon went to study nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University. He was a star student and met wonderful friends, including a lady friend named Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. He also made a friend named Walter Langkowski, as they both shared a similar interest in gamma radiation. Bruce soon met a rival named Anthony "Tony" Stark. They attended a "Forward Thought Conference" at Oxford University. They soon became very good friends, and they would become partners later on in life... Physicist When Bruce graduated and became an adult, he went to work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility in Desert Base, New Mexico. Banner met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, who was the air force commander of the base. He met up with Ross' daughter and they fell in love with each other. Banner designed the gamma bomb, AKA the "G-bomb", a nuclear weapon possessing a high amount of gamma radiation inside. The Birth of The Incredible Hulk When the team of scientists went to test out the gamma bomb, there was a civilian named Rick Jones who entered past security, and Bruce rushed to save him. A colleague named Igor Starsky was told to shut down the machine, but didn't, because he was sure that Bruce would die. Betty tried to turn it off, but it was too late. As Bruce pushed Rick out of the way, Bruce was exposed to the radiation. There was a large explosion that even the scientists were blown back from the impact (although they weren't affected by the blast). Miraculously, Banner survived and turned into a large green-skinned, powerful monster, that Ross called the Hulk. Teaming up with Iron Man After saving Iron Man from Abomination, the two teamed up to defeat the Leader. Later on in the series, Iron Man, Professor X, Doctor Stephen Strange, Namor The Sub-Mariner, and Mr. Fantastic (soon to be called the Illuminati sent the Hulk into space after a serious battle with the Leader (this took place in 2014). Three years later, the Hulk ended up back on Earth. He was more intelligent, and when he found out Stark was behind this, he became so enraged that green gamma radiation burst from his body. When he found out Betty was kept away from Banner, Hulk took one step towards the Illuminati members and it put the Eastern Seaboard in danger. He attacked the Illuminati members and even with Iron Man's gamma radiation Hulkbuster (which can absorb the gamma radiation out of beings), Hulk knocked out Tony with a tap. Betty had to calm him down. Ever since then, Hulk went on his own and the gamma radiation, to this day, is still fully inside him, and he can activate some of that same energy on command. Joining the Avengers After the World-Breaker Hulk incident, Hulk wasn't seen until a year later (2018) when New York was in danger. At first, Hulk couldn't care less (Thor was out in space and was captured by Surtur the Fire Demon in November 2017), but later he made a deal with Banner that now Hulk was in control. He easily took down the Absorbing Man, the Leader, the Abomination, and the Red Hulk at once in a matter of minutes. Thor had returned to Earth happy to see his friend Hulk. When Tony wanted to assemble a new group of Avengers, he didn't want to join but after the deal with Banner, he didn't have a choice. After the invasion of Ultron, and a lack of trust both Thor and Hulk left the Avengers. (Thor left because there was danger in Asgard) (Between that time, the events of Sakaar in Thor: Ragnarok happened and Thor and Hulk arrived on Earth) Then when Hulk realized that he wanted to be around a team again, a new lineup of Avengers came, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, and Spectrum. Powers Respect Thread Strength * The shockwaves from the Hulk's collision with Ironclad reached an infinite number of dimensions through the Crossroadsnexus, creating cataclysmic upheavals and unimaginable destruction. * Breaking up the space-time continuum with a powerful blow (Even Kang's time machine was completely unable to penetrate it. Since the Kang's time machine surpassed the speed of light, thus the strength necessary to locally rupture the space-time was more than infinite. In comics the physical laws, such as special relativity regarding the speed of light, are normative but are not absolute and can be bent, twisted, and even violated in singular events. There is evidence Kang accessed the Hyperspace, for it is possible to achieve faster than light speeds without firstly entering the Hyperspace). * Applying force to the space-time structure itself in order to prevent his fellows Defenders from being absorbed into a fissure (The edge of the event horizon is estimated to be roughly seven feet wide. Since Hulk was touching the boundary of the event horizon, so the force necessary to hover without being captured into the horizon was infinite. Hence the Hulk produced infinite strength to prevent being assimilated by the black hole. This is the rotating form of black hole, which although is operationally similar, it is not equivalent to the most well known non-rotating Schwarzschild black hole). * Supporting and even rising up despite being weighed down with a force claimed by Proxima to be equal to the weight of a star. * The entire Dark Dimension itself was destroyed by the Hulk * Overpowering and destroying Onslaught's physical form. (The entity possessed the full potential powers of Franklin Richards, X-Man, Magneto, and Professor X combined. Therefore he at least reached Celestial level in raw power. He could alter reality and use telekinesis on at least Celestial level, as well as tremendous magnetic force and psionic power to amplify his immense strength in proportion to his scale of power.) * Shattering glass tempered with Negative Zone particles, effectively traversing a space-time barrier obstructing his way, and hence actualizing the same outcome again. * Withstanding being subjected to a mystical dimension composed of a type of strange matter that is infinitely more dense than the Earth's universe. * Pushing two spheres of matter and antimatter apart and throwing one into the outer space. * Ripping apart an enormous device designed to fight against the Celestials. * Destroying an asteroid twice the size of Earth with a single punch. * Holding together the tectonic plates of a planet to keep it from collapsing. * Overpowering a field of energy endowed with sufficient power to alter the orbit of a planet. * Ploughing through the Vector's telekinetic repulsion while he was repelling reality itself. * Almost breaking the East Coast and also threatening to break the entire planet by the emission of energy from his body. * Driving Wolverine's claws back into his own skull, hence damaging Adamantium with Adamantium. * Overpowering a power-draining mechanism which contained much of the combined power of the Hulk himself, Doctor Strange, the Silver Surfer and the Sub-Mariner, and none of the other Defenders could break out of. * Denting Ultron's primary Adamantium shell. (Which is something Thor could not do) * Smashing through Adamantium itself. * Crunching and twisting an Adamantium alloy around Blastaar, imprisoning and leaving him unable to break out, and throwing the sphere from New York to the mid-Atlantic. * Snapping Adamantium netting. * Shattering the M.O.D.O.K's Adamantium and steel alloy armor by just flexing his muscles. * Destroying the Crypto-Man after he was boosted with physical strength superior even to that of Thor. * Overpowering Thor several times. * Pushing a ten times stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with a single arm. * Reflecting the Gladiator's ocular beams back into his own eyes, instantly knocking him unconscious * Stopping a strike from Red Norvell's equal copy of Mjolnir in midair with only one hand. * Matching the full strength and power of the Sentry, and defeating the latter. * Bringing the Juggernaut to his knees with just two blows. * Shattering the crimson bands of Cyttorak. * Knocking the Silver Surfer out with three punches * Matching two Avengers teams during a prolonged period of time in spite of becoming increasingly weaker due to a physical separation from Bruce Banner. The group consisted of highly powerful individuals such as Hercules, Captain Marvel, the Iron Man, Wonder Man, Namor, the She-Hulk, etc. * Overpowering the Invisible Woman, the Thing and the Human Torch, and afterwards matching the combined forces of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. * Matching the Scarlet Witch, prior to House of M, and Wonder Man, Iron Man, and the Vision, while the Vision establishes that Hulk's power is greater than their combined might. * When the Thing's physical strength was almost doubled, the Hulk still had the upper hand. * Matching Super-Adaptoid, who had acquired strength and durability of one hundred heroes such as Iron Man and the Vision. * Matching and overpowering Drax the Destroyer (who was in possession of the Power Gem). * Closing the doors to a nuclear reactor core that Thor and the Thing together could not budge. * Overpowering the combined efforts of the Iron Man, Wonder Man, Hercules, and Namor to pin him down despite becoming gradually weakened due to the physical separation from Banner. * Gaining the upper hand against the Avengers, easily subduing Thor and Iron Man with a Hulkbuster Armor in the process. * Overpowering and pinning down a wet and all-out Namor with a single arm. * Overcoming his own strength, which was redirected against him. * Stopping the Juggernaut's charge and crumpling his helmet. * Destroying the Hammer of Nul. * Breaking off the solidified Adhesive X from his entire body with no leverage (which had never been done with physical force, before or after). * Performing a thunderclap that destroyed Dark Crawler's pocket-universe. * Shrugging off the combined efforts of Namor and Silver Surfer to restrain him. * Holding a 150 billion ton mountain which was dropped on them by the Molecule Man when none of the other heroes could even react. It was later revealed that She-Hulk tried to help Hulk to hold the mountain but was unable to do so for an extended period of time. * Fighting and almost overpowering the combined efforts of the Avengers -- consisting of Captain America, Thor, the Iron Man, Wasp and Giant-Man -- and the Agents of Atlas -- including Gorilla-Man, Namora, the Uranian, etc. * Ripping through a bunker designed to withstand the explosion of many thousands of megatons in magnitude. * Breaking through heavy duty blastdoors capable of withstanding a nuclear strike with a punch. * Punching away and knocking out the immovable Blob, and punching the Unus the Untouchable's force field with such force that the force field hit Unus himself and knocked him out. * Picking up and throwing the immense dragon Fin Fang Foom directly to the moon. * Throwing the Soul Gem through the interior layers of planet K'ai, into its core * Easily damaging and almost destroying the Iron Man's armor. * Thor has admitted that Hulk could be stronger than himself, that compared to himself there appears to be no limit to the Hulk's vast strength, and that he never could beat the Hulk. The mad titan Thanos also compared the Hulk's ever increasing strength to that of the former Champion of the Universe, Tryco Slatterus, when he was wielding the Power Gem, and said that he had avoided a confrontation with the Hulk in the past because of this. * No leverage needed * Supports a train on his back, easily * Lifts a castle * Lifts a castle again * Snaps a train track like a towel * Lifts a chunk of mountain * Seals chasm in the ground * Stands under maximum density * Burrows through the ground like a mole, very quickly * Rips apart a building * Throws a gem to the center of K'ai * Adjusts his path through the air by sheer strength * Rips open chasm in the ground * Turns gun into powder * Pulls apart an energy field * Lifting a tank * Burrows through stone * Picks up an island and swims with it * Treats steel like mud * Carries a plane * Lifts someone "bearing down with the weight of a mountain" * Tears a building * Overpowers a neuron magnet * Shakes a building back and forth * Easily stops a train, right after transforming * Lifting roads and tanks * Breaks net while under "proportional weight" that gets stronger the stronger the force applied is * Punches through a mountain * Causes a volcano to explode * Hits with the impact of an a-bomb * Shakes the mountains * Drives a structure supporting a 1.53 square mile town into the ground * Destroys a mountain * Fights Sasquatch, destroys a mountain * Busts a mountain by punching Goom * Breaks apart a mountain * Destroys a city * Shatters a port engine * Destroys a building * Breaks the holster of the Eternal Flame, which causes a building size explosion * Topples a building * Shatters a castle * Destroys a 50 story building with a single blow * With an earth shaking blow, sends grains of sand flying like a hurricane * Hits sand hard enough to turn it into solid force * Disperses sand all over LA, can be felt at the ocean * Can hit the ground to send people flying, and open chasms and such * Empties a river * Sends someone flying with the air from his punch * Fighting Hyperion registers of the seismograph * Breaks a bunker designed to withstand a minimum of several thousand megatons * Hits as hard or harder than a powerful warhead * High Evolutionary and him hitting each other causes an explosion in a thin atmosphere * Hits hard enough to cause a semi-sonic boom * Sends particles rippling and turns the air dark and acrid, knocking out Unu * Changes trajectory of an in flight rocket * Shatters a foot thick steel wall * Tears through 10 feet of steel reinforced concrete * Severs steel cables with a clap * Hits are recorded as an earthquake by the seismograph * Destroys a 10 ton titanium bag * Explodes a machine by screaming * Blows away a river * Sends men flying by spitting water * Breathes air into Rick Jones' lungs * Blows away birds * Deflects missiles * Causes a supersonic boom shockwave * Hurts Hyperion's ears * Creates a man-made hurricane * Handclap like a sonic boom * Thunderclap causes an avalanche * Nearly killing Moonstone with a thunderclap * Brings down roof by pounding his hand * Crumbles a house with a thunderclap * Hands which will extinguish any flame * Thunderclap puts the fiercest hurricanes to shame * Causes the earth for miles around to shudder and tremble * Thunderclap of near-nuclear proportions Speed * Swims like a living torpedo * Swims a far distance instantly * Blitzes humans * Gets in front of Betty, starting behind her * Blitzes 3-D Man * Tagging Spider-man on ice * Catches Thing before he hits the ground * Blocks Darts * Hand moves almost too swift to be seen * Raises a wall before needles hit him * Knocks a boomerang out of the air * Sidesteps a car * Flamethrower timing * The first incarnation of the Cabal who has studied Hulk remarks on his speed (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 8-The Dark Illuminati) * Is remarkably quick * Moves with 'lightning speed' * Moves with surprising speed * Moving almost faster than the eye can see * Catches a hurtling shell * Blocks projectiles in front of Spider-man * Catches a shell * Dodging a bazooka * Dodging rifles * Dodging a tank round * Punching conc-cannon * Strikes a missile * Smacks tank shell * Punches a weird missile * Catching missiles * Catching missiles * Dodges a shell * Intercepts missiles * Lowers tank while rockets are in flight, before they reach him * Knocks away Quicksilver * Grabs Spider-man * Tags Spider-man * Tagging Spider-man * Tagging Spider-man with Spider sense. * Sees Spider-man leaping at him, turns around, rips off a jail door, and hits Spider-man with it * Gives Spider-man some trouble * Tagging Spider-man * Smacking Spider-man * Tagging Spider-man * Tagging Hyperion * Tagging Shark Man * Transforms after 'dying' from radiation, hits Ironclad before he can react * Transforms before a man with gun gets a bearing on him * Drugged Banner transforms before he hits the ground * Transforms instead of being paralyzed * Transforms before Abomination can react * Transforms before breathing gas * Transforms before a car hits him * Transformation has physical force that can throw people * Transforms faster than Ultron's laser blast (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 4-No Strings on Me) * Easily transforms before he hits the ground * Transforms before a car hits him * Transforms before he hits the ground * Transforms before he hits a wall * Transforms before a bullet hits him * Transforms before a needle pierces him * Transforms before a train hits him * Surprises Wasp with his speed * Dodges Leader's gun * Moves too fast for Thing * Intercepts ring attack from Mandarin * Faster than an alien * His swiftness defies belief * Comments on Thor being slow (who moves at warp speed) * Tying Thor * Dodges Ant-man * Grabs the Texas Twister * Humans can't dodge him * Tagging Iron Man * Dodging Creel * Intercepts Abomination blitz * Dodges the Executioner * Dodges thrown car * Reflexes without equal * Dodges Modok's ray * Intercepts Rhino * Manages to grab Jack of Heart's leg * Hits Moon Knight * Tags Beast * Tags Beast * Tags Daredevil again * Tags Daredevil * Tagging Cap * Giving 3-D Man (Strength and speed of 3 men) trouble * 3-D Man has to move 3 times faster than he's ever moved before to dodge Hulk * Tagging 3-D Man * Tagging Daredevil * Gives Cap trouble * Tags Daredevil Durability * Massively bulletproof. Hulk is functionally immune to any weapon used by the US military, including tank rounds, anti-aircraft guns, armor piercing rounds, explosive bullets, etc. * Knife breaks on his skin * Monster can't pierce him * Projectile shatters on his iron-like hide. * Demon can't bite him * Spear shatters on him * Cutlasses shatter on him * No selling Hawkeye's arrows * Dragonfang can't pierce him, despite being able to pierce a creature that tanked Namor * Weapon equivalent to Cap's shield can't cut him * Withstands an onslaught of shrapnel powerful enough to shatter an army of tanks * Grabs Valkyrie's magic sword and isn't cut * Steel shatters on him * Sword shatters on his fist * Sword shatters on his skin. Again * An "army savaging blow" doesn't do anything to him * Indestructible, amped axe can't pierce him. * Takes the full power of the sun midget * Impact that would atomize any other creature startles Hulk; Hits the ground hard enough to melt * Explosive shockwaves can't kill him * No sells a blow in his weakest point that would waste an elephant * Surviving massive falls * No selling a fire truck (He actually breaks the fire trucks when it hits him) * Withstands 100 G's with ease * Tanks torpedos * Tanks a nuke * Tanks blast with the brightness of a star * Fine with twisted organs * Takes a blow that could crush a mountain * A blow that would destroy a cliffside does nothing * Tanks a city levelling bomb * Explosion affects him no more than a hiccup affects a tornado * Thrown hard enough to shake city and break glass, is unharmed * Explosion shatters windows all over the bay, and Hulk is unharmed * Survives pure energy moving at the speed of thought * Surviving radiation blasts stated to be as powerful as nuclear weapons, that could destroy a city * Gets hit with massive amounts of radiation * Taking blast of pure energy * No selling laser * Knocked out by a blast that polarizes molecular structure * No selling disintegrators * Taking an ultra-potent laser * Tanks cobalt-bomb explosion * Survives radioactive explosion * Tanks antimatter * Tanks beam with "firepower of the whole division" * Tanks attacks that indirectly destroy mountains * Completely unharmed by a blast that incinerates a military complex and surrounding area * Completely nullifies a gamma explosion * Breaks free from ice, in the "most massive example of muscular pressure recorded in contemporary literature" * Breaks out of ice while his blood freezes * Melts ice "like a nuclear pile" * Molten rock does nothing * Survives fire in his organs * Shrugs off "the most extreme tempatures as if they were nothing" * Molten bricks don't slow him down * No selling blows that turn asphalt to liquid * Tanks Fuel * Tanks blasts that melt steel * Unharmed by blast that turns concrete to liquid * The heat of a star hurts him, but doesn't harm him * Takes 50k volts while in-flux * A few thousand volts can't harm him * Electric cable does nothing * No sells electricity * Survives a continuous electric blast designed by Reed Richards and Tony Stark leaving his body too hot for asbestos * No selling electric generator * Takes gamma electrodes * Surviving voltage which overloads Machine Man * Giant Electrodes can't harm him * Holds live electric wires with millions of volts * Electricity clears his eyes, or something. It's stupid. * Energy which paralyzes a human enrages Hulk * Electro-stave would stun an army, only enrages Hulk * Stunned by all the lightning in the vicinity, but mostly unharmed * Survives Blip, who has "billions of megavolts", blasts which could incinerate a city, and survives his lightning while not especially angry Iron Man: The Animated Series When The Illuminati sent Hulk into space and when he returned he was furious. He performed large feats and heroes and villains alike tried to team up against him. * Jumped on the Leader breaking his back * Strangled Doc Sampson with his hair * Able to tear apart spaceships * Able to punch a hole through a Watcher's head (He did regenerate from it) * The watchers he killed where all-powerful, it was stated by them when they die the universe itself will Burn (seeing as they are the universe itself) and die and it did. They Were Described As Space God's Even by the Hulk himself and few other They were Nigh Omnipotent being's. * Described as biggest threat to universe since Galactus * Strangling three Watchers at the same time, and their aftermath. * Able to run in space? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-6160 Category:Green Eyes Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Green Skin Category:Self-Detonation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Invulnerability Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Good Characters Category:Created by Rangerfan14